


Display

by Kwehlous



Series: SHIELDS [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Come Eating, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rutting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwehlous/pseuds/Kwehlous
Summary: Sometimes a shield needs a good spit polish.





	Display

Noctis presses down on Gladio's hip, eyes snapping up with his mouth occupied on his cock. It's a warning, and Gladio obeys, keeping his hips still.

 

 

He keeps his hips still even as Nyx fucks his King, hands not his own stroking across Noctis' scared back and over glistening thighs. His King moans happily around his cock, head moving up and down now that Gladio's behaving. Barely.

 

 

Gladio moans, head rolling back, eyes closing because the view is too much and he's been told he can't cum before his King. He was also told not to take his eyes off Noctis, and he is being disobedient again. Gladio hears Noctis growl around his cock, and he flinches, knowing he messed up again.

 

 

"M… majesty…"

 

 

"Too late." Noctis gags him before the next part begins. He looks behind at Nyx, who smirks. 

 

 

Pale arms wrap around Noctis and pull him upright, flushed against a Shield not his own. Nyx starts to thrust up and into Noctis, and Gladio is forced to listen as his King keens and moans his pleasure. He's forced to watch hands not his own stroke and drag blunt nails across his flesh, making his skin flush red gorgeously. His cock is pulsing angrily at him in disobeying, while his eyes can not look away from his beloved close to his end.

 

 

"Do not… cum yet… don't."

 

 

Gladio obeys, and he's rewarded with Noctis coming on him, tacky white splattering across flexing abs and twitching thighs. Nyx digs his nails painfully into his King's hip, keeping himself from spending in his King while pleasing Noctis as he knows he enjoys.

 

 

Gladio continues to stay himself, but feels it there right under his skin, blurring his vision, even with nothing touching his cock. He's dizzy with it, panting through his gag, saliva dripping from his chin.

 

 

Nyx whispers in the King's ear. "One out of three is not bad, Majesty."

 

 

Noctis softens his stance, his mind easy from orgasm and Gladio visibly near his limit. "Alright."

 

 

Nyx hums and settles the King on his side, kissing his shoulder before crawling over Gladio, cleaning off the King's spend, one slow lick at a time. Then, he pulls off Gladio's gag and kisses him long and slow, sliding his tongue against the other's to let him taste his reward. He presses a thigh between the other Shield's leg, and the man ruts until his muscles twitch, cock drizzling against Nyx's leg.

 

 

Noctis chuckles at the display. Then, he smiles in hearing the soft, pretty, crackling moan from a plush chair not too far from the bed. He looks over his shoulder lazily and beholds his Queen. Luna suckles her drenched fingers, other hand playing with her hard beaded clit, sated from the lovely show.

 

She giggles at Noctis' wink.


End file.
